


Draft for chapter 1, 5, & 6

by AlyaRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaRose/pseuds/AlyaRose
Summary: Not ready to read still editing





	Draft for chapter 1, 5, & 6

Jumping back/ ahead to obi-wan after getting himself and Korkie settled in their new suite. Goes looking for Jess

She's in one of the many small gardens that provide the base with food

Well, you waltz in here after 30 plus years of being away and little contact with a child in tow

I'm sorry mom...I could have sent messages more often

Yes you could have

With Korkie, I only found out about him less than 2 months ago.

Well you don't need me to tell you that he's not exactly well son.

I know. ..I don't even know how he has survived this long with the way he was being treated

Perhaps it's a good thing he's half mortal. And kesh are survivors, we always try to find a way to live.

His strongest bonds are to a few toys that he had to hide  
It's ok son, you dont have to put on a brave face for me. He's here now with you and us. And there is a bond between the 2of you

He starts to cry...I didn't even realize that he was Kesh until it was pointed out to me

She stops what she's doing and holds him, draping her wing across his back

What is wrong with me?... Mom....I'm not fit to be a parent

What makes you say that?

Korkie is the second child I'm responsible for that I've failed. I looked Korkie right in the face, shook his hand, and spent over a week with him. I didn't recognize him as Kesh or that he was sick. And Ani...Ani thought he was human and I didn't even realize something was wrong.

Jess looks him over

Are you cold son?

No...no I'm not cold

Well you're wearing a long sleeved under tunic with a thick over tunic, a floor length cloak with long sleeves and deep hood. Leather gloves and boots. I know it gets cold when traveling and this is the standard jedi uniform, but you have very little of yourself exposed.

I...didn't realize. ...pulls off his gloves

Maybe he's not the only Kenobi who has been neglected?....she holds his hand

He clings and leans into her for a better hug

She pushes back his hood to pet his hair

It's ok my little prince

He closes his eyes and enjoys it for awhile.

I thought I was taking care of myself. ...obi-wan mumbles

It's ok little prince, mommy is here now

Leans into her, cuddles and slowly lets down some of his too tight sheilds

She just holds him until he falls asleep

After awhile she carries him inside so that they can both be more comfortable

Talon spots her and takes him from her

Lead the way majesty

She smiles and leads the way to Obi-Wan’s room

Talon puts him on the bed then picks up a sleeping korky and places him next to his dad and tucks the bear under one arm

Anything else my empress?  
No... thank you Talon. How is Anakin?

Which one?

Well the plant is doing well, my grandson is adjusting nicely to parenthood. But the little goddess, jess... her wings... she can't get warm

After several moments of suppressing emotions enough to speak. .. Can she heal?

Doc says she will, the physical damage is repairable, but she was cut off from her mother

Oh no. ..how?...how bad is the damage?

She's going to be a mother if that answers the question

And she won't wake up

Jess gives Talon a hug

Thank you jezamine

Go be with her. ..sends talon on his way then lays down with Obi-Wan and Korkie

He nods and leaves them be

She wraps her wings around her son and grandson planning to stay there until they wake up

Korky wakes up first and tries not to wake up the other two

Jess opens her eyes and lifts her wings enough so he can escape if he wants too

Sorry....

It's fine Korkie, I wasn't sleeping. ..try not to wake your father though if you get up. ..She whispers

He bites his lip as he carefully slips out of bed

Let me know if you need anything. ..

I'm hungry?... not sure hes supposed to say that.

Jess smiles and unwraps herself from Obi-Wan. ..come on...she offers her hand...I'll show you to the dining hall

Thank you  
You're welcome. ..leads him through the halls. ..we try to have a family meal at least once a week but the rest of the time we usually eat in the same dining hall as the rest of our people on the base...its always open so whenever you are hungry there is food available. ..Jess

I wasn't sure... on the ship it was fine, but you're refugees here. I didn't want to take away from other who might need it more.

(The longer I stared at it the funnier it got)

We are refugees but the base is fully self sustaining and is capable of supporting a few hundred more people than we currently have here

Ok

You're sweet to worry but it's not necessary here.

How is it so stable when the collapse of stewjon was only 5 years ago?

A few reasons. ..1. this has been Ken's base for the last 30 + years ...2. Even before that it was an old outpost ...3. While the collapse of Stewjon was only 5 years ago we saw it coming and the evacuations started nearly 13 years ago

I'm sorry you lost your home

She hugs him...hopefully someday we will be able to return and if not we will make a new home

Here?

Probably. ..we haven't started spreading out much yet but we have a full if small star system here

As they walk a lot of people smile and bow as they pass

The people seem happy, miss..

We've always been a resilient spieces

Gen..my dad is worried

What's he worried about sweetie?

He says I'm sock, but I don't feel sick. And hes worried about general Skywalker. And he's sad

He is concerned about how many bonds you have which is why he says you are sick even though you don't feel like you are. Do you know why bonds are important to kesh?

No ma'am

Kesh are telepathic, without bonds a kesh has nothing to anchor them and keep them from going insane. A kesh also needs touch to be healthy and without it they can die.

But if I don't feel sick how do I know I'm sick?.... gets some fruit.

It's another reason to have bonds...it can be hard to notice if you are sick if you don't know the signs. ..having someone you trust to help you watch out for the warning signs is helpful. Part of your education as a kesh will include learning the signs

I've been educated as a mandalorian politician, I feel out of place

Some of your education will be similar to what you've already learned. it's the culture that will be different

Ok

I hope I will be of use to you soon.

Oh sweetie. ..you don't need to be useful, you're still a child...and even if you were older we would love you anyway useful or not. People are not tools

Hey sis...

Yes?  
Oh damn does your husband make cute kids. 😁  
Yes...this is my grandson Korkie. Korkie this is my little sister

Hey cutie you can call me aunty trey

Korkie has overwhelmed look on his face and is thinking 'do I have to '

Korky is adjusting trey, obi-wan found him 2 months ago. He's still new to being kesh.... jess

Welcome to the family Korkie. ..You'll get used to it

Your wings are black, are you ok?

My wings are naturally mostly black. Under sunlight they are blue, green, red, and black

Oh, that would be very pretty to see.

It is. Most wings look better in natural light. I'd be glad to take you out flying sometime so you can see. ..trey

I would like that, but I should ask my dad first.

Probably. ..we'll plan on it in a day or two pending on his approval of course

Meanwhile Obi-wan wakes up panicked....

What? Where? Who?

No reply. ..he is alone in the room

Right...

He gets up and starts tracking down his son through his signature

Finds him with Jess finishing up his piece of fruit

How did you do that?...obi-wan

Do what? ...Jess


End file.
